Light My Fire
Light My Fire 'is one of Liz's missions in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the trailer park *Sneak over to Larry's Trailer *Pour a gas trail from the grill to the trailer park enterance *Shoot the trail *Leave the scene Script ''Liz is rummaging through the cabinents of her garage. As she does so, her dad walks by and catches her rummaging through the cabinents 'Dad: '''Hey- ''Liz panics and quickly slams the cabinent door behind her as he turns to her Dad 'Liz: '''Hey, hey Dad- '''Dad: '''What're...what're you doing, going through my things? '''Liz: '''I'm just looking for some paint thinner- '''Dad: '''Why? '''Liz: '''Because I'm helping Todd paint his uncle's house and we're going to strip the paint off. '''Dad: '''Yeah...alright. ''Liz's dad walks away. Liz then returns to her search for a jerrycan of gasoline. She eventually finds it underneath a workbench, briefley picking it up and examining 'Liz: '''A'ight, this'll do nicely. ''The player gains control of Liz. The player is instructed to drive to the trailer park. During the drive, Liz automatically calls Trey '''Liz: '''Trey, does Larry still live at the trailer park outside of town? '''Trey: '''Larry who? Muller? '''Liz: ''*Sarcastically* No, Larry Fine. '''Trey: '''That's a fucking knee-slapper. And yeah, if Larry's billing address is anything to go by, he still lives out in the trailer park. '''Liz: '''Alright, 'cause it's gonna be a nazi barbeque down around there by the time the day's out. '''Trey: '*Sings* ''C'mon baby, light my fire. '''Liz: '''Not in a million years, you stoic conspiracy nutter. ''Liz hangs up The player arrives at the trailer park. The player is instructed to sneak through the trailer park, over to Larry's trailer. After she reaches Larry's trailer, Larry exits the trailer, prompting the player to enter cover. Larry walks down from his trailer, into his station wagon, and drives away. Larry is talking into a cell phone during this time 'Larry: '''I know, it's a fucking shame that cunt got killed...yep, right outside of Brutal Burger...fucking kike restaurant, sucking my hard-earned dollar up their big noses...they've got good onion rings though, I'll give them that. ''Larry enters his Regina and drives away. The player is instructed to pour a gas trail from Larry's propane grill to the trailer park enterance The player pours the trail. The player is then instructed to shoot the trail. The player shoots the trail. After shooting the trail, a short cutscene plays of the fire quickly moving along the gasoline trail and up to the propane grill, blowing it up, along with the trailer The player gains control of Liz. The player is instructed to flee the scene before the police arrive. If the police arrive, the player will have to loose a 2-star wanted level The player flees the scene/looses the police Mission Passed. Upon completion, Liz automatically calls Trey 'Liz: '''If my eyes aren't failing me yet, Larry's congregated metal shack's blown sky high, so don't mistake it for a UFO or any other dumb shit you do. '''Trey: '''Sounds good. What're you gonna do now? '''Liz: '''I dunno. I'll probably just go home and chill 'till something comes up. '''Trey: '''Alright, suit yourself. ''Liz hangs up